Girl's night out
by hornyzombie
Summary: MShep x Jack. A little drabble for fun. Also Garrus X Tali.


Girl's night out.

Shepard was having coffee and reading the latest happening on his datapad. All around him the buzz of another day was increasing.

"Really Kasumi?! I know you're in here. Give me a hand with the boxes will you." Kelly stomped with a large crate wobbling in arms.

Shepard could hear muffled snickers behind him. Kasumi as always had cloaked herself to escape the heavy chores of loading their precious supply for tonight's outing at Liara's not so secret lair.

All the girls were out tonight celebrating god knows what but all of them were eager to get the party going. They were loading crates of stuff Shepard had no idea The Normandy even had stockpiled.

Tali passed by, Miranda, Gabby (finally out of the engineering room for once), even Samara was loading something up to be shipped down.

Finally he saw Jack. She was carrying or rather floating a heavy crate in front of her using her biotic not caring if she bumped it into anybody, Joker had to jump out of her way. Shepard could only shake his head. Jack caught his eyes and twitched her eyebrows in greeting. Shepard smirked. Memories of last night's encounter filled his mind.

"I'm going to Ilium tomorrow with the girls." Jack announced as they getting ready for bed.

"ok" Shepard said as he waited for Jack to climb in. After shedding her panty, Jack slid under the cover and snuggled into Shepard's arms.

"We're spending the night over at Liara's." she said as settled her head against his chest.

"I know." Shepard told her , kissed the top of her head then pulled her closer so he could nibble an ear. He was gently suckling her neck when Jack turned and threw him an intense gaze.

"so…"Jack started to say but was cut off when Shepard caught her lips in a hungry kiss.

"It's fine babe." Shepard managed to say between kisses.

"Thanks.." Jack almost whispered before launching a deep mind blowing kiss on the commander's smirking lips.

"damn but I'll miss you." Said the commander as he pinned the lithe biotic under his bulk.

"Hey I wasn't done." An invisible woman told him, snapping him out of his engrossed mind just when it was getting exciting. "turn back the page." Kasumi , still cloaked instructed him.

"Haah, got you." Kelly had pounced on the cloaked woman forcing Kasumi to abandon her sly tactic of trying to get out of doing her chores.

Kasumi was led out of the hall like a prisoner with her arms out by her side as Kelly kept a close watched from behind using what looked like a very large dildo as a gun. Jack passed them by on their way, whistling appreciatively at Kelly's gun. "She got you good this time." Jack commented. Shepard raised an eyebrow at the statement which Jack noticed and slyly raised hers in a 'tell you later' kind of way.

The girls were ready to go except for Tali who were missing. Shepard was gazing at Jack who was leaning against the open doorway of the airlock waiting with a bored look plastered on her face.

"damnit, where is she?" Kelly was getting highly irritated. She had planned on getting drunk ASAP which was supposed to have started an hour ago.

"Fuck this!" suddenly the crazy biotic grunted to everybody's surprise.

"Take cover. She's gonna blow!" Kasumi squealed in terror quickly hiding behind Miranda.

Jack stormed off but instead of going to the elevator she launched herself onto the seated commander, straddling him and planted a very deep passionate kiss which the commander returned with as much ferocity.

"sorry …had to..hufff..huff..do something…what's wro..whoa.." Having ran from where she was hiding before, Tali only just noticed the gaping mouth of almost everyone in the mess hall and when she turned, her eyes nearly popped as well.

It was Samara who politely broke them out of their trance. "Shouldn't we be going?" she asked in a clear authoritative voice which everyone's attention got including the couple currently lip-locked in a heated frenzy. Everyone got back to what they were doing before.

"I'll get you something good." Jack whispered as she broke off the kiss, eyes filled with desire.

"as long as you're in it, I'm happy." The commander whispered back, crotch already a bit too tight for comfort.

He watched them leave, slowly licked his wet lips, savouring the taste of his girlfriend Jack and drank his coffee as he resumed reading the datapad.

Garrus who just came up and sat opposite him and asked, "what'd I miss? Why do you look like that Joker?"

Xxxxxxxx

The boys had been up all night playing poker. The girls were celebrating so the male crews also thought of a celebration of their own. Only Zaeed, Garrus , Ken and Shepard was still up playing by the next morning. Joker was waiting by the side, watching Zaeed's hand. He had lost everything that night.

"The party had returned from Ilium, commander." EDI announced.

All heads turned to Shepard.

"Well?" Zaeed finally said when the commander remained seated.

"What?" Shepard drawled.

"Cut the crap man. We all know you where you wanna be right now."Zaeed went straight to point.

"BOWCHIKIBOWWOW" Joker supplied the answer, snickering happily.

"play on gentlemen." Shepard ordered with shake of his head at their comments.

They drew another round. Shepard looked at his cards.

"I fold." He said, "and that's it for me gentlemen. Calling it in." he continued.

"Poooossy whipped" Joker whooped out. Garrus, Ken and Zaeed joined his chuckle. Shepard stood but said before stepping out, "and it feels damn good" with a wink and a big grin.

"Well I'm oot too." Ken announced , getting to his feet.

"Aargh…not you too laddy." Zaeed groaned.

"ave too get the engine ready for Gabby. She'll eat me alive." Ken explained.

"Right …the engine ready huh?" said Joker.

"So she'll eat him alive." Said Zaeed. Both then laughed like crazy.

"You boys have your fun now. I too have to start doing some work. Have a nice day gentlemen." Garrus also left in a hurry.

"Another one bites the dust." Zaeed complained.

"Garrus too? Who's he calibrating?" Joker was ecstatic with curiosity.

"She's purple with a nice ass."

"No way!"

"uh huh..caught them with the security cam."

"wow."

"…."

"…."

"I need to get whipped." Joker wept.

"You and me both." Zaeed concurred.


End file.
